Consumers increasingly desire to listen to telephone conversations through a private mode earpiece, and to otherwise view and listen to media on a variety of devices, such as mobile telephone handsets, gaming consoles, ebooks, MP3 and other audiovisual display and playback devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and numerous other computing and telecommunication devices.